The present invention relates generally to portable computers and, more particularly, to a rugged, portable computer in which a display panel is mounted along with the remainder of the computer hardware in a base housing, and the information or data provided by the display panel is reflected onto a movable reflecting means for viewing by a user. The present invention also relates to an educational system which employs such a rugged portable computer.
Previous and present portable or lap-top computers have usually consisted of two main components. The electronics, including the processor, memory, etc. is contained within a base component or housing along with a keyboard or other input/ output and/or storage means. The display panel, typically a liquid crystal display panel, has been contained within a separate cover component which is movably attached to the base or housing. When the computer is in use, the cover is moved to an open position with the display panel exposed at a convenient angle, and the user directly views the display panel which is generally located on the inner surface of the cover. When the computer is not in use, the cover is in a closed or travel position covering the keyboard and display panel for protection against damage during travel.
In the past, portable computers of this type have primarily been used by adults, either for business or personal use. This is attributable to several factors, including cost and accessibility. However, as the use of computers has become more of a societal norm, it has become increasingly important for individuals to familiarize themselves with computers at an early age. Schools, for example, frequently have computers on their premises for student use, typically within a centralized computer room or facility. These computers are not readily accessible by students at all times and usually are not portable and, therefore, the student may not be able to develop a high level of computer literacy as the computer must remain in school at the end of the day.
Although portable computers are not a new concept, the purchases of portable computers have been primarily by individuals or groups with substantial resources. Partially, this is because portable computers have been expensive and many individuals often cannot afford to purchase a portable computer for private use. This is still true even though, in recent years, the cost of portable computers has decreased substantially so that many individuals have been able to purchase their own portable computers. Though portable computers are now more affordable, too many parents may still be reluctant to buy such an item for their children, particularly younger children. Portable computers are still not an inexpensive item and, additionally, most such portable computers are still susceptible to breakage if the user is not careful.
The hinges that connect the cover component to the base or housing are particularly vulnerable to breakage. If the hinges break on such a portable computer the cover component with the display panel may become separated from the rest of the computer, possibly severing electrical communication with the display panel so that the display panel becomes inoperable and the unit loses its usefulness. Cover components on portable computers are often slight of build, resulting in a minimal degree of protection for the display panel located within it. Generally a display panel is, besides being delicate and fragile, the most expensive component of a portable computer.
A need has developed for a more durable, rugged portable computer. Such a computer is particularly desirable for widespread student use, especially among younger students. With such a rugged portable computer a student can use the computer at school, transport it home or to some other location, and perform additional tasks on it virtually at any time or place. Using internal battery power, such a computer is capable of functioning in any location independent of the availability of external electrical power.
The present invention comprises a rugged portable computer in which the display panel is fully contained and protected within the base or housing of the computer, and an educational system employing such a rugged portable computer. The present invention employs a rugged removable storage device and a rugged disk drive. This removable storage technology is capable of operating in rugged environments.